1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of flickering decoration light, whose pressing cover can be pressed to touch the elastic against post to make the electric circuit plate generate electric energy and make the light flicker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional structure of flickering decoration light includes a light base 11 and a cover 19. The light base 11 is provided with a switching button 12 in the bottom, and an electric circuit plate 13 is provided in the groove 111 of the light base 11. Batteries 14 are provided to generate electricity to make the light 15 flicker. An elastic article 16 is provided near the electricity-conducting portion 131 of the electric circuit plate 13. A clamping member 17 is screwed to the bottom surface of the light base 11 by a screw 18. Then, the cover 19 and the light base 11 are firmly combined together by means of ultrasonic welding.
The above-mentioned conventional structure of flickering decoration light can be hooked on the belt or a pocket of a user by means of the clamping member 17. When the switching button 12 in the bottom of the light base 11 being pressed down, the elastic article 16 will be pressed to touch the electricity-conducting portion 131 of the electric circuit plate 13 and make the light 15 flicker. The switching button 12 can be pressed down again to stop the light 15 from flickering.
However, there are following drawbacks in the conventional structure of flickering decoration light
1. The parts of the structure of flickering decoration light are numerous, and the assembling process is complicated. It is not only costs much but also wastes time and labor. Because the light base and the cover are combined together by ultrasonic welding, the batteries can not be replaced when their electricity being used up, and the whole structure has to be thrown away. Therefore, it wastes money to buy another new one.
2. It is not convenient for a user to press the switching button because the light base must be turned slantly or entirely taken away from a belt or a pocket when a user intends to press the switching button.
3. It can not be widely used and can only be hooked on a belt or a pocket of a user.